Penelope Everett
Penelope Everett was a suspect in the murder investigation of Dolly in Too Hot to Handle (Case #20 of Grimsdale), where she appeared as Emma Ternon. After the player learnt her identity, she appeared as quasi-suspect in Hoe Painful was her Death?, and then later as a suspect in the murder of Brock Perry in No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale), before getting killed in "Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale). Profile Murder details While Iris messaging Mia and Hamilton, the killer shot the ropes that was carrying a scaffolding. This caused the scaffolding to lose balance and fall, which crushed Penelope to death, while Mia, Hamilton, and Bruno watched the whole thing on a Iris message. Killer and motives Mia and Hamilton confronted Gilly with the evidence, where she had no choice but to confess. She then revealed herself as a daughter of Aphrodite, and the assassin The Anoterous sent to, the Industrial District. When they were about to arrest her, Gilly stared Hamilton, eye to eye, and started to speak in a seductive tone, manipulating him, and telling him to point his gun at Mia. Mia was scared, and begged Hamilton to drop the gun, but he didn’t listen to her, and then Gilly told him to kill Mia. A bang is heard, causing Hamilton to get back to his mind and drop the gun, and then he saw Gilly, dead with a bullet on her head, and Mia still alive. Hamilton and Mia looked at the door, where they saw Diego with a gun, and Rozetta Pierre next to him. Events Of Criminal Case Too Hot to Handle Emma came into the stage of the auction to inform Steve and Invidia that Dolly won’t be able to come, hinting that Dolly was killed. After the team found Dolly’s body, they spoke to her as she has seen the body. Later on, the team discovered that Dolly was planning to disfigure Emma, which gave the team a reason to speak to Emma again. However, she claimed that she was never aware of it. Emma appeared to be innocent after Invidia was arrested for the murder. Clay asked to talk to Hamilton and Hamida. When they asked him what he want, he told them that he’ve been looking for information about the suspects, when suddenly one of them came to his interest. He explained that Emma Ternon, apparently didn’t exist. The duo were confused, and so they decided to search the brothel’s living room. There they found a wallet with Emma’s name engraved on it, which they searched and found her civil ID card. The duo sent the card to Yoyo, who after analyzing it, confirmed that the card is 100% forged. Hamilton and Hamida went to confront Emma, who revealed that she is really a secret agent working for Rozetta Pierre and the deputy mayor and that her real name is Penelope Everett, and that they sent her to capture an agent working for The Anoterous, who uses the method of manipulation to fool people into committing murder against their will. Both Hamida and Hamilton recognized the cult, and asked for more information. However Penelope told them that the information is classified, and she isn’t allowed to tell anyone about it, and neither do they. Hoe Painful was her Death? After helping Rosie and talking to Marshall, Mia came up to Hamilton and Hamida telling them they should all speak to Penelope demanding answers about The Anoterous. The trio went to confront Penelope, forcing her to talk. She told them that all she knows is that The Anoterous is a cult of demigods who are sending terror among Grimsdale, and that they have an assassin in every district. Furthermore, she told the team that they have already arrested two of them: Brock Perry who lied about his motive, and Polly O’Brien, and that one of their agents Jennifer Carter got killed by a mortal girl whom they arrested. Hamilton and Hamida listened with interest, while Mia denied at first, but then became convinced after recalling the Iris messages, and Lily turning from an elder to a teenage girl. No Escape For Death Penelope became a suspect after she barged into the crime scene after hearing Diego’s scream. Diego, unaware about Penelope’s true identity, referred her as Emma, and asked her why she was awake. Not wanting to reveal her identity as a private detective, she lied saying that she just came back from a session which she had outside the building. After finding a surveillance camera, Diego and Clay discovered Penelope’s true identity as a private detective, and that both Hamilton and Hamida were lying about her being a Nepali Immigrant. The footage in the camera showed Penelope trying to capture Brock and Trish. After arresting Trish for the murder, Chief demanding Hamilton, Mia, and Hamida to come in the station, where he scolded them from hiding the fact they were aware of The Anoterous, where Hamida shut him up, bu telling her that Penelope didn’t allow them as the information was confidential. Jones then told both Hamilton and Mia to go and try convince Penelope into siding with the police force. Mia and Hamilton went to speak with Penelope. However, they were met by another hooker instead, who told them that “Emma” was outside. They searched the waiting room, where they saw her purse, which they searched and found her phone. The duo unlocked the phone and gave it to Clay, who told them, she got a text from Rozetta Pierre to meet her in the DreamLife dome. The duo went there, where a security guard led them to Penelope and Rozetta. Penelope and Rozetta were shocked by their presence. Mia begged them both to help them throughout the investigation, since they really want to catch The Anoterous agent who was responsible for the murders in this district. Rozetta hesitated, but then saw there is no point in refusing, and told Penelope that from now on, any information, she has from the agent in this district would be shared with the team. A day later, in the afternoon, Penelope sent an Iris message to Hamilton and Mia, telling them that she discovered The Industrial District’s assassin identity. But before she was able to mention the name, a scaffolding fell at her, crushing her to death. Case appearances *Too Hot to Handle (Case #20 of Grimsdale). *Hoe Painful was her Death? (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery RPierreGrimsdale.png|Rozetta Pierre, Penelope’s sister GGadotGrimsdale.png|Gilly Gadot, Penelope’s late girlfriend